TEACH ME HOW TO BAKE
by Xianthra17
Summary: Written just in time for Valentines! Hope you all enjoy! Yaoi. Uchihacest. Un-edited.


Hello, everyone. Happy Valentines to you all. I was intentionally taking a break from writing and updating my fics when this itch to write an ItaSasu one-shot won't leave me, hence - this came to life. I hope you will like this. Thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated. Again, Happy Hearts Day to all UchihaCest lovers out there!

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**TEACH ME HOW TO BAKE**

"Ne, nii-san..." Sasuke stated as he went in the kitchen where Itachi was preparing their breakfast.

"What is it, otouto?" Itachi asked as he placed some oil on the pan.

It was Saturday, no work and college for the two Uchihas. They were supposed to be enjoying the luxury of waking up late. But since both were early risers, they were alert and active even if it was still six.

"Can you teach me how to bake?" Sasuke asked as he took one of the stools and sat beside Itachi.

"Bake? What brought this up?" Itachi asked with a chuckle. Sasuke was all talented, yes... but he despised kitchen work. The young raven was only successful with the basics : frying eggs, sausages and cold cuts. Oh, and instant noodles.

Itachi was horrified that his brother ate nothing but processed food at his college apartment, so he made it a point to visit Sasuke every Friday night after work to cook and be with him over the weekend

Sasuke didn't mind having Itachi around. He liked it, as a matter of fact - he wanted Itachi to be with him always.

They only had each other after their parents died a few years ago. Itachi took over their family business and Sasuke continued with school.

He was now at his senior year in college and would soon be graduating.

As brothers, they were close. Actually, they were closer than most sibblings. Sasuke never kept anything from Itachi. He told him of his days, his school standing, his social life... almost everything...

... except for one thing : his love life.

Itachi used to bug him about this. He coaxed, bribed and even threathened Sasuke - but the young raven kept his mouth shut and his love life private. So Itachi finally gave up and never opened the said topic again.

The reason why Sasuke did this was because his love life was something that was meant to be only a secret. He first grew aware of these feelings a few years back. He thought that is was just due to his loneliness from his parents' death. But no - it blossomed into love as years went by.

Sasuke didn't know why nor did he try to find the answer. All he knew was that his heart told him that he was in love.

Sasuke was in love with his brother, Itachi.

Today, he decided to shower Itachi with all the attention he can give... for he wanted to confess.

And when would the best time for that event to take place? Today of course - for it was Valentine's day!

Sasuke had no plans on how to do that. He did not even prepare himself to what Itachi might say or how he would react with such revelation.

But he knew he had to do it. It was now or never...

"So, what brought this up?" Itachi asked as he began frying a few bacon strips. Sasuke smiled at Itachi with one of those mystertious smiles he usually sports. Itachi laughed.

"So, somebody finally caught your attention?" Itachi teased as he turned the bacon around.

"You can say that... yeah, something like that." Sasuke stated.

Itachi smiled, hoping that his curiousity won't show on his face. He wanted to know who Sasuke liked that he was willing to try and bake something.

Damn that lucky person.

Itachi felt his chest go tight. Who was this person who currently had a hold of Sasuke's heart? Does this person love his brother in return or is he being used for his name and money?

Itachi bit his inner cheek as these thoughts started to fill his mind. He placed the cooked bacon on a strainer with paper towels to absorb the extra oil.

"After breakfast, I will teach you." Itachi said.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and noticed the sudden change of his voice. Was he dreaming or Itachi just sounded glum?

"How do you want your eggs done?" Itachi asked. Sasuke looked at Itachi, "I am having what you are having." he stated. The elder raven nodded and cracked the eggs into a bowl and scrambled it. Mixing grated cheese and a dash of tobasco, he cooked it to perfection.

Sasuke got off the chair and took two cups from the cupboard. Itachi made coffee already, so he poured the dark liquid and added sugar on Itachi's cup.

"You never take coffee with sudgar. Doesn't it taste weird?" Itachi asked. Sasuke shook his head. "I don't do sugar on my tea either. They both taste fine." he added.

Sasuke placed a few slices in the toaster and waited for it to cook as Itachi took his place on the table. A few minutes later, they were both seated and eating.

"So, Sasuke... will you be out for a date today?" Itachi asked over his coffee.

"Uh... I dunno..." Sasuke stated, putting ketchup over the eggs and stuffing it along with the toast into his mouth. Itachi chuckled as he reached for Sasuke, wiping the ketchup on the side of his mouth.

And by instinct, Itachi placed his ketchup-stained thumb in his mouth.

Sasuke's heart stopped beating for a few seconds. What his brother just did was too sexy for him to handle.

Damn, Itachi! How can he so sexy without even trying? Sasuke felt his cock twitch. Fuck! He must not get a boner now! It was morning and he was only wearing his boxers.

"What is wrong, otouto? You look kinda pale..." Itachi commented.

Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head as he concentrated on chewing his food and swallowing it.

Itachi was amused with his brother's reactions. Sasuke looked so cute when he was flustered. He loved the way Sasuke blushed, starting from his nose to his cheeks.

Fuck! Itachi wanted to kiss Sasuke right now!

A few of Itachi's friends teased him for fussing over Sasuke despite his brother's age. Hidan stated that it was probably inferiority complex (the silver-haired philosophy teacher stated that he found Sasuke to be hotter than Itachi), while Itachi's bestfriend - Kisame stated that Itachi was confused with his parental responsibilities.

He adored Sasuke and this fondness made him over-protective of his brother. Then the fondess and the over-protectiveness made Itachi want Sasuke... in a way that was way against all his personal ideals and rules.

So yeah, he had the hots for his brother. Was it a sin? He didn't care. Itachi knew himself well and he was sure with what he was feeling.

He was in love with his brother and he was sure it wasn't just lust... it was something deeper than that. It was as if they were destined to be one.

The rest of breakfast went smoothly, though a bit too silent for Itachi's liking. Sasuke helped him with the kitchen cleaning (glad that the boner was controlled) and soon they were done with the chore.

"So, otouto... what kind of cake would you like to learn how to bake?" Itachi asked.

"Uh... something easy to start with..." he stated. " By the way, nii-san... aren't you going out on a date? You phone has been ringing and chimming for hours now." he said, pointing at the gadget on the coffee table.

"Oh, today is my rest day. I have no plans but to spend it with you." Itachi said, sitting down on the couch and motioned for Sasuke to sit with him.

"Nii-san, if you have plans you can go... I mean, your girlfriend might be expecting you to. It's Valentines and you should be out on a date instead of baby-sitting me..." Sasuke whispered.

"Come here..." Itachi said, laughing as he grabbed Sasuke and pulled him close. Itachi started to tickle Sasuke and the younger raven countered.

"I do not have a girlfriend, Sasuke. It's kinda hurting that you are pushing me away..." Itachi stated, pouting as he tried to act hurt.

Sasuke made a face " I am not buying, nii-san..." he said sticking his tongue out. Itachi sighed inwardly as he tried to get a grip of himself. Sasuke was so close, that he could actually feel this brother's warm body heat radiating. He could just grab him closer and kiss him.

"Let's go bake that cake." Sasuke said as he got up and pulled Itachi. The sudden action brought Itachi up and he came crashing against his brother's chest.

"Sorry..." he mumbled. Both went to the kitchen silently.

Since the pantry was stocked, they didn't need to go out to buy ingredients.

Automatically, Itachi began stating the measurements and the procedures. Sasuke pretended to listen, but what he was actually doing was staring at the way Itachi's lips moved and how his slender fingers worked.

Sasuke can feel his mouth go dry. How in the world can he confess to his brother?

"Sasuke, are you listening?" Itachi asked, waving the spatula before Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking of something else..." Sasuke apologized.

The batter was made and Itachi poured it into the cake mould and placed it in the pre-heated oven. Absent-mindedly, Sasuke swiped his finger on the mixing bowl and tasted it.

"Will you be making some frosting?" he asked.

"Only if you want me to..." Itachi's husky reply send shivers to Sasuke's skin.

"Yes..." Sasuke whispered.

Watching Itachi make the frosting, Sasuke was again daydreaming... what he would give to pour that over Itachi's naked body. He disliked sweets but he would gladly lick it off his brother.

"Sasuke..." Itachi stated breaking into Sasuke's lusty thoughts.

"Yeah?" he asked as he blinked a few times from his daze.

Itachi dipped his fingers on the chocolate frosting and playfully smeared it on Sasuke's cheek.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke whined. Itachi laughed. Sasuke pouted, dipped his fingers into the frosting and smeared it on Itachi's cheek as well.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hands and pinned him against the counter.

Sasuke's dark eyes bored directly into Itachi's.

"Don't move... please..." Itachi whispered as he leaned over and gave Sasuke's frosting-covered cheek a lick.

Sasuke's eyes grew round with surprise. What did just Itachi do?

"N-Nii-san?" he whispered as he looked at Itachi. The elder raven smiled, his dark eyes gleaming.

"Don't be afraid of me Sasuke..." Itachi stated. He leaned over and again, licked Sasuke's cheek... slow and gentle laps, lazily cleaning the stained cheek.

Sasuke inhaled deeply. "Nii-san... I..." Sasuke whispered as he closed his eyes from the sensation Itachi's licking was bringing him.

That was something he never expected from his brother to do. Actually, it was something he was supposed to do... can it be that - no, it was impossible!

But then, it was happening.

"Tell me, Sasuke... have you ever touched your lover like this?" Itachi asked, his lean frame pressing against Sasuke. Sasuke could feel Itachi's hardened member rubbing against his own erection.

"I... no... Nii-san..." breathless and confused, Sasuke tried to get out from Itachi's body prison - though what he really wanted was to be ravished by his handsome brother.

"Who is this person, that you go by all means to please?" Itachi asked huskily into his ear, his hot breath tickling his neck.

"It's... n-none... of your business..." Sasuke whimpered as he felt Itachi tongue trail along his neck.

"Sasuke... I want you so bad that it hurts..." Itachi breathed against his brother's neck. The revelation caught Sasuke off-guard for a few minutes.

"Nii-san... did you hear what you just said?" Sasuke asked. Was this all real? Sasuke wanted to pinch himself to make sure that he was not dreaming. But on the other hand, if this was a dream... to hell with it! He didn't want to wake up!

"Sasuke, look at me!" Itachi demanded and Sasuke obliged. Sasuke saw the love and the need in his brother's eyes. His secret was out... why would he continue to deny and lie about something that obvious?

"I want you..." Itachi said.

Sasuke could no longer keep his emotions at bay. It was as if the heavens answered his prayers and aided him with what he longed to have - his brother's affection.

Sasuke freed his hands from Itachi's grasp, grabbed his brother's face and kissed him deeply. Heavens, he wanted to do this for years... to feel Itachi's lips on his own.

Sasuke pushed his tongue and Itachi allowed the intrusion. His brother's mouth tasted like heaven. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke and met his kisses.

They fought for dominance, their tongues dancing along. Breaking the kiss to breath, Itachi stared into Sasuke's dazed eyes. Itachi didn't need any other assurance. He understood right there and then that their feelings for each other was mutual.

"Sasuke, does this mean...?" his sentence came half-done. He knew Sasuke got what he meant.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Do I have to say the obvious?" he cockily asked with a grin.

"When?" he asked. Sasuke leaned over and gently bit Itachi's chin. "Since like, forever..." Sasuke responded.

"Mmm... forever sounds nice..." Itachi stated as he tilted his head, allowing Sasuke to lick off the chocolate frosting that dripped off to his neck.

"I want you, Sasuke..." Itachi whispered.

"Show me how much..." Sasuke cooed.

Itachi raised Sasuke and placed him on top of the counter. He grabbed the garter of Sasuke's boxers and pulled it off. He then arranged two stools, spreading Sasuke's legs and placed each foot on a stool for support as he positioned himself in between.

He then grabbed the silver bowl with the chocolate frosting. He didn't have any food fetish, but he thought that the dark color would go perfectly on Sasuke's flushed pink member.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke whimpered as Itachi began coating his fully-erected member with the chocolate frosting.

"Ssshhh..." Itachi said as he continued to coat the heated shaft with his fingers.

When he was satisfied with the way Sasuke's cock was coated, he ducked and began to lick the chocolate off, earning a loud satisfied groan from the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke's knees trembled as Itachi continued to eat him. Itachi's warm tongue swirled about, passing the throbbing vein and grazing his teeth against his angry shaft and then pausing to tease the slit at the tip before going all over again.

"Fuck... Itachi!" Sasuke gasped as Itachi took him whole, his nose hitting the nest of dark locks at the base of his shaft. Itachi was thrilled to hear Sasuke mention his name at a time of passion. It turned him on even more.

Rising up a bit, Itachi mumbled "That's the plan..." he said with a muffled voice.

"Nii-san, p-please... d-don't talk while your m-mouth is full..." Sasuke teased despite being breathless. Itachi smiled, Sasuke was full of surprises. He took Sasuke back in and hummed against the trembling shaft. He never tried giving anyone a blow-job before. But he received a few and he knew how it was done.

"Ahh! Itachi!" Sasuke exclaimed, throwing his head back as Itachi started to increase his pace. He started to caress Sasuke balls in sync with his sucks and licks.

Itachi could feel the tightening of Sasuke's balls and the trembling of his shaft in his mouth. He knew his brother was close.

"Oh, fuck!" Sasuke cursed as he came trembling in Itachi's mouth. Itachi swallowed his brother's seed without complains and wiped his mouth with a smile on his face.

"You are not fighting fair..." Sasuke commented as his breathing came back to normal.

"Who said that I was done?" Itachi asked mischievously.

He removed his shirt off and and tugged Sasuke's shirt off as well. Currently, his brother was completely naked and what a sight to behold. His face was flushed from the aftermath of his climax. Sasuke's creamy skin glistened against the sun rays that passed through the blinds of their windows.

"You are beautiful, otouto..." Itachi stated.

"Mmmm, do you think I would believe you?" he asked, placing his nose up in the air. Itachi laughed softly as he leaned and kissed Sasuke's collar bone.

"Oh, you should believe me..." he mumbled against the heated skin.

"What if I don't?" Sasuke teased as he moved closer to Itachi, offering his brother more access to his naked chest.

"I will punish you..." Itachi threatened playfully.

"Are you threatening me, Nii-san?" he countered with a sly grin. Itachi nodded his response.

"What does this punishment include then?" he asked, his eyes were now half-closed from the butterfly-kisses he was getting.

"Things you only imagined before..." Itachi's breathing grew shallow. Sasuke shivered. It was a promise and not a threat at all.

"Nii-san, the cake seems to be done..." Sasuke pointed out as the delicious aroma of the cake wafted around.

"Well, since you are trying to learn how to bake... why don't you look at the cake and see if it's done?" Itachi asked, moving away from Sasuke to allow the young Uchiha to get himself off the counter.

Sasuke did as he was told. But as he turned around to face the oven, Itachi grabbed him by the hips. He gasped as he felt Itachi's rock-hard member nestled in between his buttocks.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke exclaimed as Itachi's hands began to touch him, thumbing his nipples and bringing them back to life. Itachi's other hand went to his semi-erected shaft and started to massage it - all of this happening while his brother continued to grind his clothed penis on Sasuke's naked ass.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke groaned with pleasure. He was hard again, as if nothing happened earlier.

"Yes, otouto... what do you want?" Itachi breathed hotly over his nape.

"Don't tease me... please..." Sasuke pleaded as continued to whimper and gasp with every dry thrust. Itachi's cock was weeping madly. He knew he had to prepare Sasuke. He did not want his brother to be in pain.

Itachi left Sasuke all of a sudden, shocking the younger raven. "Where are you go-... what are you doing?" Sasuke asked as Itachi frantically looked around the kitchen.

Wordlessly, Itachi continued to look around the cupboards until he found a bottle of Virgin Coconut Oil. He remembered buying that bottle, as Deidara continously bugged him about going healthy - yeah, something like that.

Releasing his angered member from the confines of his pajama bottoms, Itachi uncapped the bottle, poured an ample amount unto his palm and made sure his fingers were coated. He moved back behind Sasuke and pushed his brother down.

"Ah! Itachi!" Sasuke screamed as Itachi inserted a finger into Sasuke's surprised hole.

"Don't fight it... relax..." he cooed, pinning Sasuke down with his body. Itachi was breathing hard. Hearing Sasuke whimpering as he slid his slick finger in and out of his tight hole was a great turn on for Itachi.

Another finger went in and Sasuke flinched, but did his best to relax himself.

He heard of same-sex encounters and he had read a few things about it. But getting an actual experience was exhilirating. He was sure he was straight, but if your lover was Itachi... Sasuke was willing to go in a zigzag route.

"Ahhh... fuck... Itachi..." he groaned, enjoying the feel of the slender fingers stretching him.

Itachi had enough. He could not take it any longer.

Pulling his fingers out made Sasuke hiss with dismay. Grabbing the oil, he poured the slippery liquid in his shaft and gave it a good rub all over.

Positioning himself back, he let his cock's tip kiss Sasuke's twitching hole.

"Sasuke, I have waited so long for this..." he whispered as he nipped Sasuke's bare back.

"Itachi... please..." Sasuke anxiously pleaded.

"Please what?" Itachi asked, teasing his brother and torturing himself for the wait.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Put it in!" Sasuke demanded.

Itachi leaned over and bit the soft skin between Sasuke's neck and shoulder, making the young raven gasp. As he did this, he pushed himself in as well.

"Ahhh... Itachi! Fuck!" Sasuke screamed, holding the edges of the counter hard. Sasuke blinked and tried to breath... this pain was something he was not ready for. Itachi was huge and it felt like his ass was being torn apart.

"Relax, it will be better..." Itachi cooed, kissing Sasuke here and there. Sasuke was now breathing through his mouth.

"Have you... done this... before?" Sasuke grunted. Itachi shook his head, letting his luxurious hair sway against Sasuke's arms.

"Good, don't you dare try it on others..." Sasuke said in between gasps.

"I promise..." Itachi breathed heavily against Sasuke's nape.

"You're mine and only mine..." Sasuke whispered.

"Yes, only yours..." Itachi vowed.

Itachi could not find the words to describe how wonderful Sasuke's tightness felt. Itachi stopped moving and allowed Sasuke to adjust himself.

"It's a bit better... you can move now..." Sasuke informed Itachi.

And he did. Slowly at first, loving the feel of Sasuke's tight heat engulfing his shaft.

"Sasuke... you are so tight..." Itachi grunted as he slowly increased his pace.

"Nii-san... this feels so good..." Sasuke cooed. Itachi couldn't agree more.

"You think you can take it if I go faster now?" Itachi asked and Sasuke nodded automatically.

"Sasuke... you feel so damn good. Look at how hungry you are for my cock..." Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear as he thrusted in and out faster.

"Hah! Itachi..." Sasuke moaned. Their bodies were now covered with sweat.

Itachi loved hearing Sasuke call him with his first name at the verge of his passion. His brother sounded extremely sexy and his lovely voice sent chills to his spine, arousing him to heights he never imagined he could reach.

"So good... this feels so damn good..." Itachi muttered under his breath. He was not that much of a talker in bed, from experience - but with Sasuke... he wanted to talk out loud.

"Fuck! Itachi! Do that again!" sasuke gasped. Itachi knew he finally hit his brother's sweet spot. Maintaining that angle, he increased his thrusts - hitting the bundle of nerves over and over, making Sasuke see stars in broad daylight.

Sasuke shivered, he felt electrified with every thrust - the delicious current coursing all over his body through every single vein.

As if being impaled by Itachi's monstrosity wasn't enough, Itachi bit him as well. Itachi's love bites felt great, accompanied by his hot breath - Sasuke didn't know if he would die from all the delicious sensations Itachi triggered. His body was deliciously burning... he never imagined it can get this intense.

"Itachi... fuck... don't stop!" Sasuke screamed trashing his head backwards as Itachi gripped his hips to steady him. Itachi pounded into his hole... harder with every thrust, causing Sasuke to see white.

"Fuck, Sasuke!" Itachi groaned as he felt his cock being squeezed by Sasuke's delicious ass. If their first time was this great, he could just imagine what the rest of their relationship had in store.

Setting those delicious thoughts aside, Itachi increased his pace. He was bursting inside. Grabbing Sasuke's hips tighter, he pushed himself in harder and pulled out with haste. But just to go back in as quick as he left.

Sasuke was a screaming mess right now as Itachi continued to impale him. Spasms on his loins that accompanied the tightening of his balls told Itachi that he was at his limit.

"Fuck! Sasuke!" he grunted as he came, filling his brother's ass with his hot seed. They fell on the counter, breathless and spent.

"I love you, Sasuke..." Itachi whispered to Sasuke's ear. The younger raven smiled. Though he heard that phrase a million times before, it was only until now that he felt the true meaning it held.

"I love you too, Nii-san... I always had." Sasuke stated as Itachi kissed his cheek. The older raven pulled his tool out and stooped over to pick up their discarded clothing.

"Do you think the cake is burned?" Sasuke asked as he received his shirt and boxers.

Itachi laughed and pulled Sasuke into a tight hug.

"The cake is not burned, my love. Actually, we still have around ten more minutes before it's done." Itachi chuckled as he nuzzled his nose on Sasuke's neck.

"You don't fight fair, Nii-san." Sasuke lovingly complained as Itachi kissed his neck.

"Your are mine, Sasuke... from now on until my dying breath." Itachi stated.

"Yes... you can count on that. I am never letting you go." Sasuke agreed.

The newly proclaimed lovers ended decorating the cake they baked together and cleaning the kitchen the second time around.

But the cake was never eaten, for they savored their love again... and again... and again...

It was probably the best and most memorable weekend for the brothers. And they promised to make more memories together.

* * *

_Monday afternoon..._

"Did something happen to you over the weekend?" Naruto asked as he eyed his best friend suspiciously. They were currently at the cafe they frequented.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked looking up from his plate to meet Naruto's curious blues.

"I thought you didn't like sweets?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke raised an elegant brow as he continued to lick the frosting from the dessert fork he had at hand. "What are you talking about, Naruto?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"That is your second slice, Sasuke. What is going on? Are you sure you're not a clone or something?" Naruto pointed out. Sasuke laughed.

Cakes now had a big place in his heart. Thanks to all the memories it made him reminisce.

After all that, who wouldn't?

**THE END**

* * *

I hope you all have a wonderful day of hearts!


End file.
